TWGOK: When a God Falls in Love
by Misora-7
Summary: Keima Katsuragi is an avid gamer and genius at gal games. But what if this so-called "Otoshigami"/"God of Conquest" falls in love? To an idol named Kanon Nakagawa nonetheless! What in the world would happen at this almost impossible pairing? (The World God Only Knows / Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai fanfiction ; Keima x Kanon ; a bit AU)
1. Flag 0: Prologue

Flag 0: Prologue

"My name is _Keima Katsuragi_ , seventeen years old."

"I've lived in the gaming world for many years."

"Before long, I was recognized for my skill at dating sims and became known as the _God of Conquest/Otoshigami_."

"Having heard of my exploits, I received a strange e-mail and accepted its 'challenge,' which was actually a contract from hell. Because of this, the demon _Elsie_ appeared before me. To release the loose souls residing in people's hearts, I had to use my gaming skills and make them fall in love with me, then sealing it with a _kiss_."

"So far, I've already conquered two real girls."

 **Ayumi Takahara.** Born on May 12, seventeen years old. Track and Field Girl, also known as "Missile Girl."

 **Mio Aoyama.** Born on January 2, around sixteen-seventeen years old. Daughter of the late president of the Aoyoma corporation, also a typical tsundere.

"Of course, this is a piece of cake for me, the Otoshigami."

"However, little did I know that I'm about to conquer someone... _extraordinary_."

"She isn't like any of the real girls I've met."

"Cute but a taser-carrying yandere."  
"Sweet but somewhat obsessive."  
"Kind but weird."  
"Polite but a little threatening."  
"Cheerful but also has low-esteem."  
"Fun to be with, but tiresome."

"And most of all...  
a lost yet _shining star_."

Honestly, she practically gave me the first worst first impression, but... After getting to know her better, somehow I felt like I've yet to realize something about reality, idols, and... the _surreal colors_ hidden in the _lacuna_ of hearts."


	2. Flag 1: The Pink-Haired Idol

Flag 1: The Pink-Haired Idol

 **A/N: I'm not sure if should call this an "AU," but anyway this chapter will start at Episode 5/Chapter 7, and a bit altered. Also, I am more active in Wattpad (using the account Hibiki_3) than in fanfiction, so do check the wattpad version out, which is kinda different from this version! Please enjoy this horrible chapter! XD"**

 **Disclaimer: "The World God Only Knows"/"Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai" belongs to Tamiki Wakaki, while I only own the altered plot.**

00000  
 _ **'Katsuragi-kun... I'll defeat you!'**_  
00000

 _December 17. The day it all began_ _。_

It was a cold yet beautiful day in December, and the school bell rang as the clock struck 12. Students of Maijima High started bringing out their bentos, while some started going to the cafeteria to buy food with their friends.

However, there was at least one person who does not 'hang out with friends' or 'eat lunch with friends.'

His name was _**Keima Katsuragi**_.

As he passed down the hallway while playing with his PFP, the hallway was filled with students holding their cameras and phones, filling the place with dazzling flashes from their cameras and phones.

"Oi otamega! Get out of the way!" a student shouted.

Regardless of the people shouting at him, he ignored them and headed towards the stairs to the rooftop... until he passed by a pink-haired girl.

 _'...What a sweet scent...'_ he thought as he smelled a sweet scent, making him stop a little. He then dismissed the thought as he headed towards the stairs and continued playing.

. . .

The pink-haired girl faced back to the direction Keima took, mumbling, "The normal way to the rooftop is blocked..."

 _'Oh well... I guess he didn't hear me...'_ she thought, then faced front, smiling and waving to the students who started taking pictures of her.

* * *

A few minutes later after the large crowd lessened, an odd girl carrying a broom went to the hallway, her head tilting as if looking for someone.

"Where's nii-sama?" the girl wondered as she continued looking for someone.

"Ellie!" her classmate called. "Let's go grab some pork buns!

"Gomen, Chihiro-san... I'm looking for nii-sama right now."

"Oh well. I'll go ask Ayumi or Miyako then," her classmate Chihiro said as she waved her a goodbye.

" _*sigh*_ Where's Kami-niisama? I wanted to go to the cafeteria with him!" she pouted.

. . .

 _*mumble*  
_ "Hey, did you see her pass by?"  
"Yeah!" _  
*mumble*_

"What's going on?" she pondered.

 _*chatter*  
_ "How long has it been since she last came?"  
"It's probably been two months." _  
*chatter*_

"Ano... Two months since what?" she asked two of her classmates.

"Oh yeah, Elsie-chan doesn't know," her classmate started.

"She came to school," her other classmate added.

"The one and only Nakagawa Kanon-chan, that is!"

"EH?!" she screamed out of surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keima had arrived at the entrance of the rooftop... only to see that it's closed.

 _'*sigh* It's closed... I guess I'll take the other way,'_ he thought.

A few minutes later, he arrived at a different stairway, one that is hidden to most students.

 _The secret entrance._

Unlike the normal entrance (which needed a key), the secret entrance needed a password to enter. Fortunately he had already known what the password is.

After inputting the password, he muttered, "I bet even Elsie doesn't know about this entrance."

As he entered the rooftop, he immediately went to the bench and sat there, never breaking a glance from his PFP.

 _'I doubt anyone even knows about my small yet peaceful and quiet haven,'_ he continued to think.

"I can finally play my game at peace!" he sighed at relief.

Little did he know, someone was also there, but the both of them still don't realize each other's existence. She was near the fence, staring at the beautiful sky, admiring the view above her. "Even if it's cold, it's still a beautiful day!"

The winter air slightly blew through that place, refreshing the people there with a cool breeze. She inhaled the cold air, feeling all revved up for the day.

" _Best New Artist Award_ , huh...?" she muttered to herself.

"I worked hard... I did my best...!" she encouraged herself. "Although I can't believe someone as plain and old-fashioned as me won that award..."

"I guess...I really am an idol now..." she reassured herself.

"ACHOO!" Keima sneezed.  
"The flowers' scent are making me sneeze, and that scent from awhile ago too..." he mumbled, then continued playing with his PFP.

Hearing him sneeze, the girl looked back, only realizing now that someone was there while she was trying to cheer herself up.

Although embarassed, she approached him with a smile. "Did you hear me talking to myself?"

"Konnichiwa! It's pretty extraordinary that someone knows about this place too," she continued.

. . .

A few minutes passed...  
 _'He's ignoring me!_ ' she thought.

. . .

He still ignored her as if she _wasn't_ there at all. He's completely glued at his gaming.

Irritated by his complete ignorance of her presence, she snapped and grabbed something from her pocket...

 _A cat-shaped taser._

"You keep ignoring me... You keep ignoring me... You keep ignoring me!" she yelled as she tased his PFP.

"GYAAAAAH!" he shrieked with pain. "Oi, what the hell was that for?!"

"You kept ignoring me!"

"I wasn't!" he protested. "Who are you anyway?!"

What he just said drove her even madder _. 'Does he...not know me?!'_

Trying to calm down, she faked a smile and asked him, "Ahaha... Didn't you watched TV yesterday? I was awarded with-"

"I don't care about that. Please stop talking to me, I'm busy playing my games," he interrupted her at annoyance.

Annoyed of the fact that not only did he not know who she was and ignore her, but he even interrupted her, she took out her taser once again and electrocuted him.

"UWAAARGGH!" he groaned with pain. _'Why can't she just leave me alone?!'_

"I'm not an idol... I'm not an idol... I'm just trash...! Trash...! Trash...!" she continued to holler, preparing to launch another attack.

 _'Idol? Wasn't Elsie watching some stupid program during dinner yesterday? And a real idol named_ _ **Kanon Nakagawa**_ _won some award? Was that her?'_ he thought.

"S-Stay back! At least let me save my game..!"

. . .

 _*doro doro (buzz)* *doro doro (buzz)*_  
 _'The loose soul sensor... Elsie's probably nearby.'_

After hearing the sensor, he started looking for her, only to see her flying on top of the roof.

 _'That idiot! What if someone sees her?!'_

"Did the school bell ring?" the girl asked, mistakenly referring the loose soul sensor as the school bell.

"Y-Yeah..." he lied, wanting to be safe from getting any more of her attacks.

"...You, what's your name...?" she asked as she held her taser.

"K-Katsuragi...!" he introduced himself.  
"Katsuragi-kun..."  
"H-Hai?"  
"...Hmph!" she mumbled as she left.

Meanwhile, as Elsie was looking for the source of the loose soul while flying, her eyes turned and saw Keima, who's somewhat trembling and shaking in fear. Worried, she flew to him immediately without getting noticed by the girl (which was actually the idol Kanon Nakagawa) who started walking out of the rooftop.

"Kami-niisama, what happened?!" she asked out of worry.

"That real idol you admire so much just tased me twice!" he shouted.

"You mean Kanon-chan?! Where is she?!" she excitedly asked, completely ignoring the fact that he just mentioned Kanon had tased him twice.

"Speaking of Kanon-chan... Why didn't you tell me about Kanon-chan? We're in the same class as her!" she questioned him.

"I told you, I don't care about worthless real idols!" he yelled.  
"That's just mean, nii-sama!"

. . .

 _'The same class...?'_ Kanon thought after overhearing that one part. _'Even people from the same class don't know me...'_

 _ **'Katsuragi-kun... I'll defeat you!'**_


	3. Flag 2: Idiot?

Flag 2: Idiot?

 **A/N: Hey guys! I edited this chapter so that it would 'gel' for my 3rd chapter. Do leave a review if what improvements you would want to see. Thanks! Without further ado, here it is, the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: "The World God Only Knows"/"Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai" belongs to Tamiki Wakaki, while I only own the altered plot.  
**

00000  
 _ **'I… Why do I keep repeating the same thing all over again?'  
**_ 00000

 _December 18._

Despite of another beautiful day, Keima Katsuragi was still in a bad mood.

 _'Darn that real yandere!_ _My PFP data is all gone because of her!'_ he angrily thought.

"Kanon Nakagawa... 161 cm. 45 kg. Born on March 3, sixteen years old. A 'student idol' that makes an entrance after a long time..." said Elsie as she and Keima head towards their classroom.

"I don't want to be involved with her," Keima stated.

"Eh?! Don't say that, Kami-niisama...!"

"I hate real girls...especially the ones who use tasers!" he exclaimed. "I don't even want to see her face anymore!"

"B-but nii-sama, our lives are on the line!"  
"When there's save data, there's hope."

 _'Why do spirits always stay in strange girls?! They should stay in normal ones!"_ he thought.

"But we have no choice but to do it, we have to!" she hollered while hitting him with her broom.  
"Urusai, bug demon. I know that already."

. . .

As they arrived on their classroom, they headed to their respective seats, with Elsie still hollering about Kanon.

"Oi Elsie," he called.  
"What is it, Kami-niisama?"

"Look at this. It's inside my desk," he said, handing her a CD.

" _Dear_ _Katsuragi-kun... Please come to the secret place after school. If you don't come, I'll have you punished. Kanon_ ," she read.

"It says there'll be punishment if you don't come," she added.

"Urgh..."

* * *

"I...I'm sorry f-for making you come here," Kanon apologized.

' _How polite for someone who just threatened a person,'_ he thought.

"This won't take long, and... p-please keep today as a secret... manager-san would scold me if she knew..."

"Just get to the point. What do you want with me?"

. . .

"Katsuragi-kun, I...will defeat you right here and now!" she declared as she took off her coat, revealing her stage clothes.

"D-Defeat...?"  
"Please listen! Here's _'All 4 You'_!"

" **All 4 YOU shiroi suna ni"  
(All for you, on white sand)**

" **All 4 YOU hadashi no ai"  
(All for you, barefoot love)**

" **Tereta egao nee te o hanasanai de"  
(the blushing smile, hey don't let go of my hand)**

" **All 4 YOU ureru suhada"  
(All for you, the shaking skin)**

" **All 4 YOU nagisa no ai"  
(All for you, the love of the beach)**

" **Kimi to hashiri nuketai"  
(I want to run with you)**

" **tokonatsu iro no koi kanaetai yo"  
(and make this summer love come true)**

' _Waah~ Kanon-chan is singing right in front of me…!'_ Elsie squealed at the thought. _'But why is she doing this for Kami-sama?'_

' _Hm… Oh well. It doesn't matter anyway,'_ she thought.

. . .

" **Taiyou sumairu enten ka doraibu"  
(The sun, the smiles, the drive under the blazing sun)**

' _You make me feel uneasy, Katsuragi-kun…'_ Kanon thought. _'You put me off balance. You're my enemy!'_

" **nante kirei na emerarudo juutan"  
(what a beautiful emerald carpet)**

" **koi no purorogu, yosete wa kaesu"  
(The prologue of love, I'll return the last move)**

' _But I am an idol!'_ she continues to think. _'So I fight by singing and dancing!'_

" **kono omoi tsutaetai"  
(I want to tell you these feelings)**

" **sandaru ga aozora toned iku"  
(My sandals fly in the blue sky)**

' _Katsuragi-kun… I will make you notice me!'_

" **kodou wo tsunaida silhouette"  
(A silhouette of beating hearts)**

" **All 4 YOU shiroi suna ni"  
(All for you, on white sand)**

" **All 4 YOU-"**

. . .

Despite the performance shown to him by Kanon, Keima ignored her yet again, playing his PFP as the 'distraction,' hence making her stop singing.

"So what do you want?" he asked. "Am I supposed to listen to you sing?"

"Ghhhhhhhh…" she yowled as she took out two of her tasers.

"Uwaaargh two is a bad idea…!" he panicked.

 _*ring*_  
"Huh?" she stopped at the sound, and left Keima to check her phone.

"Oh no, I'm late for the recording…" she mumbled, then took her coat and phone as she readied herself to go.

"Please come back tomorrow! You'd better show up!" she stated. "That is, if you want your PFP back!"

"Huh? ...Oi my PFP's gone! When did she get it?!" he growled, but she had already left.

. . .

"Grr... Darn that real idol...!" he muttered out of anger.

"Kami-sama, why did you ignore her while she was singing?" Elsie asked. "She went through all this trouble just for you."

"Look beyond appearances. This flow is where we're not supposed to go along with."

" **WATCH OUT! IF YOU TAKE AN EVENT THAT'S TOO GOOD, IT'S PROBABLY POISON,"** he explained. "In games, love is about chasing girls. But if a girl chases after you, it's most likely a trap."

"Idols are absolutely hard to meet, yet she's the one chasing me. A wise man would simply ignore her," he continued to explain. "Besides, she erased my PFP's save data."

"That must be the main reason…"

* * *

Later…

' _Katsuragi-kun…Why do you keep ignoring me?'_ Kanon thought. _'Somehow… I'd hope that maybe, just maybe… w-'_

"Kanon-chan…!" the MC called. "What's the name of your pet turtle?"

"Oh um… his name is Kitarou. I had him for three years now," she answered.

"Waah kawaii~" the other MC complimented.

. . .

"Kami-niisama, Kanon-chan is on TV," Elsie said. "She looks…spaced out… Is it okay with this?"

"Theoretically… It should…" he answered.

. . .

"We will now announce the winner of the meet-and-greet with Nakagawa Kanon-chan!" the MC announced.

The audience howled in anticipation. 'Who could be the winner?' was all they can think of.

"The winner is… Kimimoto Suzu-san! Congratulations for winning!"

Everyone clapped, some were depressed, some hated the result, and so on. Suzu Kimimoto, the winner, went on stage, holding a poster of Kanon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kanon-chan!" she said.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you, Kimimoto-san!" Kanon said as she made a beautiful smile, then shaked Suzu's hands that lasted about 5 seconds.

"Kanon-chan, sign her poster now!" a staff member whispered.

' _What's with Kanon-chan? Ergh she's actually weird. I only got dragged here because of onii-chan, but I didn't expect to win this meet-and-greet. *sigh*'_ Suzu thought.

"Er right… Kimimoto Suzu-san…" she mumbled as she wrote Suzu's name at the poster given to her. "Done! Here you go."

"Arigatou gozaimas, Kanon-chan!" Suzu thanked her, with disgust all over her face.

"You're welcome," she said with a fake smile; a façade to hide her depression. _'I…did it again…'_

Luckily, however, the audience did not notice much of the 5-second-handshaking, since they focused more on Kanon's face more than her actions.

"Kanon-chan will now perform her new song called _'Happy Crescent' !_ " the MC announced.

. . .

' _What was that just now? Did she just took about 5 or more seconds to shake someone's hand?'_ Keima thought as he watched the live broadcast.

"Uwaah Kanon-chan's singing!" Elsie shrieked with delight.

" **Kokuban socchi noke de"  
(Paying no attention to the blackboard)**

" **chirari mitsumeru saki wa"  
(I sneak a glance)**

" **amai yokogao fantajii"  
(at the sweet face of my fantasy)**

" **totsuzen kousha no ura"  
(Suddenly, we're behind the school building)**

" **soudan renai moudo"  
(talking about love)**

" **Yaapa watashi ni janai"  
(But it's not for me)**

" **Dakedo anata no, tame ni ganbar-"  
(But still, I'm gonna do my b-)**

' _Could it be that she…'_

. . .

' _I'm an idiot… I did it again… But I'm now an idol! I should…'_ Kanon thought deeply, even during her performance.

"Huh?" the audience looked at her with a puzzled face, seeing that Kanon looked so spaced out that she stopped singing.

"Kanon!" her manager hollered lowly, trying to make Kanon return from spacing out, as this was ruining her performance.

" **H-Happy Happy Happy Kuresento"  
(Happy Happy Happy Crescent)**

" **anata ni zenbu sasageru I love you"  
(I'll give you my everything, I love you)**

" **itsuka owaru no?"  
(When will this end?)**

" **nee dakishimete hoshi kataomoi"  
(Hold me tight, my one-sided love)**

. . .

"Kami-sama, this is a live broadcast, right?"  
"Yeah."

"I'm going to the TV station. I might be even able to find out what's wrong with Kanon-chan!"

"…Take me with you."  
"Eh?"

"I said take me with you. I want to confirm something."

* * *

Meanwhile at Narusawa TV Station…

"You suddenly stopped midway. Is something wrong?" Okada, Kanon's manager, asked.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing really. I'm fine! I'll be just fine after a good night's sleep," she answered.

"I see… Anyway get on the van, we'll take you home."

"I-It's okay, Okada-san. I'll just walk, it's not so far, after all."

"Are you sure you'd be fine on your own?"  
"Hai."

"Okay then. Don't forget you have a recording tomorrow at 5 pm sharp, so don't be late. Take care," she said as she left Kanon and headed to the van.

' _I… am such an idiot,'_ Kanon thought to herself _. 'Kimimoto-san was probably disgusted… **I… Why do I keep repeating the same thing all over again?**_

. . .

A few minutes later, thanks to Elsie's flying, she and Keima had arrived at Narusawa TV Station.

"Nii-sama, let's go in!" Elsie pleaded. "I want to see Kanon-chan~"

"Are you an idiot? It says no trespassing."  
"Demo…"

"See that crowd?" he asked, pointing at the small crowd of fans.

"Those people are…"  
"We might learn something from Kanon's fans."  
"I-I'll ask them now…!

. . .

"So, what did you learn?" he asked as Elsie returned.

"I learned that Kanon-chan once belonged to a group called 'Citron.' There were rumors that Citron disbanded because Kanon-chan was more popular."

"Hm… Whatever her circumstances are, I think I've found a way to conquer her."

"Really?! That's a relief, isn't it, Kami-niisama?"

"Now I just need to starting an event occur to erase my bad impression on her," he stated. "..And it's going to start right now."


	4. Flag 3: To the Next Flag

Flag 3: To the Next Flag

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update... I really can't think of ideas for this chapter, and I had a lot of things happening to me, so yeah... Anyway, all I can say for now is sorry for this awfully clichéd chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: "The World God Only Knows"/"Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai" belongs to Tamiki Wakaki, while I only own the altered plot.**

00000  
 _ **"But the truth is... I was really listening, baka."  
**_ 00000

"Now I just need to start an event to erase my bad impression on her," Keima stated. "...And it's going to start right now."

"Eh? What do you mean, Kami-sama?"  
"Just follow me and you'll see."  
"H-Hai."

. . .

From the moment Elsie hid herself, Keima started making his move. He headed towards a corner of a dark alley, with her following. As the two enter the corner, both of them were surprised to see Kanon there, lying down on the cold floor, unconscious.

 _'I knew it...'  
_ "K-Kanon-chan!" Elsie called with worry.  
"Don't wake her up, you bug demon!"  
"B-But... What's wrong with Kanon-chan?"

Keima placed his hand on Kanon's forehead, then muttered, "She has a fever, albeit not so high."

"What should we do...?"

"...Use your hagoromo and carry her for awhile. Make absolute sure you don't wake her up."

"Hai..." she answered as she used her hagoromo and carried the unconscious Kanon in it, thereby making her invisible. Keima, on the other hand, kneeled down, as if looking for something, then after a few seconds, he stood up and stated, "All right, let's go."

"Eh? Where?"  
"To Kanon's apartment, obviously."

"But we don't know where it is... And what if her parents see us?"

"I checked her ID which has her address on it. And I doubt an idol has her parents at her apartment. Now use your hagoromo on me and let's go."

"Hai!" she said, then carrying both the both of them in the hagoromo, thereby making them invisible. As they travel, with Keima carrying Kanon, he thought to himself, _'Hang in there, Kanon... I'm here.'  
_  
A few minutes later, they had arrived at Kanon's apartment, with Elsie opening the window. She then cast off her hagoromo and exclaimed, "We're here, nii-sama!"

"You can go home now. I'll do the rest," he said.

"Eh?! But Kanon-chan's..."  
"She just has a fever. I can handle it myself."

"But what would I say to okaa-sama if I return home alone?"

"Just tell her that I'm out buying a limited edition game."

"B-But still..."

"Just go! I don't want anyone disturbing my conquest!"

"That's just mean, nii-sama... Just make sure you take care of Kanon-chan!"

He nodded, then Elsie left them. After that, he laid Kanon on her bed, mumbling, "Now I just need to get some medicine..."

. . .

"Urghhh..." Kanon groaned as she stood up on her bed.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, holding a glass of water and some medicine.

"K-Katsuragi-kun?! W-What are you doing in my apartment?!" she asked out of surprise.

"...You passed out from a fever. After watching your live broadcast, I decided to head over Narusawa to see you, but then I saw you lying on the floor, so I just brought you here when I saw you."

"O-Oh... I see... But how did you know where I live?"

"Your ID."  
"Oh..."

"Anyway here's your medicine. And here's the glass of water," he said as he helped her stand up.

"Arigatou..."

. . .

After drinking her medicine, she covered herself with her blanket, shivering. Looking very cold, Keima took the liberty of lowering the temperature of the room's aircon.

"T-Thanks, Katsuragi-kun..."  
"You're very welcome."  
"Nee, Katsuragi-kun..."  
"Yes?"  
"Were you watching me on TV...?"

"Yep. I wanted to hear you sing again," he said with a smile.

"Really...?"

"Waah~" she squealed with delight. "Then... would you hear me sing right now?"

"But you have a fever," he stated. "You were practically sick the whole time during the broadcast. I don't want you to push yourself."

"...I..."

"I don't think anyone noticed, but you looked pale during the show," he said with a bitter look, his bangs covering his eyes as he looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Y-You don't have to be sorry..."

"When you passed out, maybe... it was because of me that you even got sick in the first place..." he muttered. "I... don't want you to... get anymore sick... because of me..." he continued, making the both of them blush.

An awkward moment passed, both were silent. Even if it's a conquest, Keima couldn't help but be concerned of her well-being. After all, she did do that 'concert' just for him, which may be the cause of her illness. He even blushed at his words. Kanon, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she just heard. _'I thought that he doesn't care about me at all... I guess... I was wrong...'_ she thought. _'A soft melodic song wouldn't hurt, right...?'  
_

 _. . ._

 **"maiasa mikakeru"  
(The sleepy person)  
**  
She closed her eyes and started singing, surprising Keima. It was a sweet and mellow song; a calm and soothing melody. Instead of stopping her, he sat down, leaned his elbow on the table, put down his chin on his palm and just listened to her singing, even forming a small smile. It was as if he was hypnotized by the mellow tone of her beautiful voice.

 **"neguse no ano hito"  
(I see every morning)  
**  
 _'Please don't feel bad, Katsuragi-kun...'_ she thought.

 **"nansai darou?"  
(How old is he?)  
**  
 _'It was practically my fault I got sick...'_ she continued to think.

 **"namae wa nani?"  
(What is his name?)**

 **"nanka ki ni naru"  
(I am kinda curious)**

 **"hitomebore nano?"  
(Is it love at first sight?)**

 _'Does it really matter that one person doesn't recognize her?'_ Keima thought.

 **"taipu janai noni?"  
(Though he's not my type?)**

 **"nande nande"**  
 **(Why, why?)**

 _'To find out what's bothering her...'_

 **"nande itai no?"  
(Why is it hurting?)**

 **"mune no naka kobito tachi sawagu no"**  
 **(The small people in my heart clamors)**

 _'...should I jump in...'_

 **"nante nante"  
(What, what)**

 **"nante mabushii no"**  
 **(What brightness)**

 **"jugyouchuu shokujichuu"**  
 **(During class, during meals)**

 _'...or stay out?'_

 **"shirokujichuu kimi ni muchuu"  
(All 24 hours, even in my dreams)  
**

 **"dame demo suki uraharabu"  
(I shouldn't, but I love the ironic love)  
**

. . .

"How was it, Katsuragi-kun?" she asked, opening her eyes after singing. However, despite all that, she only saw Keima sleeping.

She thought that he finally listened to her. But seeing him sleeping like that, deep down she felt very irked. _'I was wrong...again. I thought he listened to me... I thought he finally listened to me...'  
_  
"Urkkk..." she hollered.

 _'Is she done?'_ he thought, opening his right eye a bit to see what's happening.

"It's no use... I'm no good... No matter what, I'm still invisible!" she yowled.

Bit by bit... it was as if her existence was fading and disappearing. _'...! S-She's turning...invisible?!'_ he thought out of surprise. _'I have no choice...'  
_  
"That was such a good song...!" he said with a small yawn.

"...But you weren't listening!" she yelled, ready to pull out her taser from her pocket.

"I... I was! It was such a mellow sound that it made me fall asleep...! It was as if I was in heaven~" he rebutted.

A few seconds passed... After hearing what he said, Kanon calmed herself down, and her existence started to gradually appear again. When she became completely visible, she lied down and covered herself entirely with her blanket, while Keima lightly chuckled, _ **"But the truth is... I was really listening, baka."  
**_  
 _'Did he say something?'_ she thought.

. . .

A few minutes later, Keima checked on Kanon's state, which became somewhat normal. "You're going to be fine by tomorrow. Just get some rest, okay?"

Preparing to leave, he headed towards the door, and apologized, saying, "...I'm sorry about earlier, Kanon. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Before he was able to open the door, he was stopped when Kanon spoke.

"Nee, Katsuragi-kun..."  
"Yes?"  
"...I'm sorry for stealing your PFP. It was wrong for me to do so..."

 _'How polite...'_ he thought.

"Can you please meet me tomorrow at the secret place? I'll give it back to you by then, because I left your PFP in the TV Station..."

"Sure, I can always wait."

 _'If I give it back to him, will I no longer see him?'_

* * *

December 19。

It was truly a weird morning for Keima. For some reason, he wasn't able to sleep at all. In fact, he was up all night, staring at his ceiling of his room without even playing his other gaming consoles.

 _'How should I move on with the next flag...?'_ he thought.

As part of her daily routine, Elsie knocked at Keima's door and said, "Kami-niisama, it's time for breakfast!"

. . .

After breakfast, despite getting a sermon from his mother, Mari, he headed towards his room and thought, _'Is this the right time to conquer her? I've already gave her an impression which should make her trust me... Wait, it's too risky... What if she still doesn't trust me?'_

After a few hours, he readied himself with his plan, and through Elsie's help, they went to the rooftop of their school and waited for her to come.

However, as the time ticked 16:30, Keima, who was getting impatient of waiting for her, exclaimed, "What's taking her so long?! I was ready to make the offensive!"

"She's probably busy," Elsie said. "She's an idol, after all!"

 _'Idol, huh...'_ he thought. _'Even if she says that, idols are still relics of the past. In fact, they're worthless. Game idols reign supreme in this era.'  
_  
"...Nee, Kami-sama?"  
"Hm?"

"What suddenly made you decide to help Kanon-chan?"

He coughed. "W-Why do you ask?"  
 _'Come to think of it...'_ he thought.

"You said that you don't care about real idols and that you don't want to be involved with her."

 _'...I don't know.'_

Somehow, in a way, that struck him. Why was he helping a real idol who just tased him twice? It was weird, or rather, hypocritical for him to do that. He said so himself that he doesn't want to be involved with her. Was he perhaps truly concerned of her, or was he just doing his job as Elsie's buddy? Or perhaps, was it just the string of fate bringing the two of them to meet, and that his "noble heart" just pushed him to help her?

"I—"  
As he was about to answer her, an e-mail notification rang at Keima's phone (which he does not usually use). Along with Elsie, they read the contents of the e-mail:

—  
 **To: otoshi-god  
From: nakanon-33  
Subject: PFP**

 **Konnichiwa, Katsuragi-kun.**  
 **I can't go anywhere yet because of my tight schedule in work. I'm really sorry for wasting your time...**

—

 _'...'  
_ "What should we do now, Kami-sama?"  
"Elsie."  
"Hai?"  
"Take me to her apartment."  
"Eh? Why? Didn't Kanon-chan say that..."

"Look beyond words; not all that are said are true."

"So you're saying that Kanon-chan lied?"

He nodded. With that, she immediately carried Keima and flew to her apartment, and for some reason, forgot that she asked him a question, thus sparing him from answering.

. . .

Going invisible, they passed through the entrance, entered the elevator up to the floor where Kanon's room is, and was able to pass by without trouble.

"I'll go in her room while you go home. I might take long, so don't let mom know. Got it?"

"Eh?! Fine..." she pouted.

And with that, she left while he walked towards her door and went in Kanon's room.

 _'Why would she lie for something like that?'_ he thought. _'But more importantly, how will I handle the next flag after I see what's ahead...?'  
_  
As he entered, he called out.  
"Kanon?"  
"K-Katsuragi-kun?" Kanon said weakly.  
"...! K-Kanon, what happened?!"


End file.
